


Laughing is a Gas

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Laughing is a Gas

**Summary:** Asami takes laughing gas too seriously.

 **Genre:**  Romance, Fluff

 **Rated:** K+

**Author's Note:**  I wrote this as a follow up to a piece called "Cotton Mouthed" which is a short fluff fic about Korra getting her wisdom teeth pulled. Also, Asami calls Korra "champion" and Korra calls her "sparky" as petnames. 

* * *

 

 

Asami Sato couldn't stop giggling. Her shoulders were shaking, eyes shut close and crinkled at the side, and despite the hard, plastic device in her mouth keeping it open, garbled laughter was filling the air.

"She's been like this the  _entire_ time," Dr. Pema said, relaxing as she finished tucking in cotton rolls. She dropped the oral appliance out of Asami's mouth, dropping it onto the tray next to her. "She definitely made it hard to get her teeth out."

Korra snickered herself, rolling her bright blue eyes at Asami's continuously laughter. The nose piece pumping nitrous oxide was still over her nose, tubes trailing down off her cheeks, and with each inhale, Asami's laughter only increased. "She's... never like this," Korra admitted, leaning against the wall casually. "It's kind of funny."

Dr. Pema's soft lips relaxed into a smile, and she patted Asami on the shoulder with ungloved hands. "Well, you already know the routine for this," she said. "No straws, get the script filled, and nothing hot or cold. Just lukewarm. And have her gargle tonight." Months before, Korra had gotten her own teeth pulled, and so she nodded, remembering the routine she'd established while recovering. 

Standing, Dr. Pema removed the nosepiece from Asami's nose, cutting the gas. "Give her a moment, then I'll bring you a chair." 

Asami blinked herself back into awareness once more, head clearing a little. She twisted her head slowly, and when her eyes landed on Korra, she began laughing again. "Hi!"

"Hey," Korra replied, smiling. "You ready to get home?"

"Hi!" Asami stated again. She giggle a little, like it was an inside joke.

"Hey again." Korra turned and saw that Dr. Pema had a chair. "Time to get up."

"Yay!" Asami tried to get up herself, but her body felt immensely heavy, and she ended up almost flinging herself from the seat. That made her giggles renew, shoulders shaking again, and she went limp with laughter.

"Let me get you up," Korra said, gently helping her out of the seat. Dr. Pema rolled the wheelchair over and Asami plopped down, flopping backwards so hard that the wheelchair smacked against Pema. 

"Thanks as always, Dr. Pema," Korra said.

"Don't be a stranger, but don't be here too often, kid!" Pema waved back at her, winking.

Korra wheeled Asami out, the sun warm against her skin. They meandered down the side of the dentist office, taking it slow so that Asami could get a few good breaths of air to flush out the medicine. She was still giggling: guffaws, chuckles, chortles, snickers. Korra didn't mind it though, and kept pushing, humming softly.

"Koooraaa?" Asami drawled, turned to look over her shoulder. 

"Yeah?" Korra asked.

"You're  _soooooo_ pretty~!" Asami exclaimed, twisting in the wheelchair. "We should go home and  _do it_." She burst out in a fresh peal of laughter, rocking back and forth in dizzy circles in the chair. Korra paused and gently turned her back around so she wouldn't rock the wheelchair. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" Asami clapped her hands together, missing the first time and managing it the second time.

"If anything," Korra began, "you're going home and getting sleep." And pain pills: Korra remembered the dull, throbbing ache that stayed with her for days until the swelling in her cheeks went down. "You're not gonna even  _think_ about doing anything like that."

"We could do it in the car!" Asami exclaimed, waving towards their car in lazy motions. " _On top of it_!" Her green eyes went wide and she burst out laughing again. "Do you think I can climb?"

 _Geez, was I this bad_? Korra thought. "The only thing you'll be climbing into is bed, sparky." She shoved her hand into her pocket and thumbed open the door.

Asami laughed as Korra buckled her in and reclined the seat, covering her up with a soft blanket. She giggle as Korra got them ice cream from the Republic City Creamery: sea prune and moon peach for Korra, and a double scoop of vanilla for Asami. Asami cackled when the metal drawer slide out at the pharmacy drive-thru, calling out, "I can make those because I'm a engine ear!" each time it opened. Asami chuckled when Korra hauled her in and they fell, Asami's unsteady legs toppling them onto the rug. 

Korra righted them, and scooped Asami up into her arms, her girlfriends laughter become more and more sporadic. "Koooooraaa?" Asami said, drawing out her name.

"Yes, sparky?" Korra replied.

"I loooove laughing," Asami stated proudly, offering a lopsided smile. "I looooooooove laug... laughing." She sighed and her head lolled backwards Korra's arms. "I looooove you... you're arms..." She paused, blushing all across her cheeks and ears. "So musc... muscules..." she stumbled over the word until she got it right five tries later.

"I know," Korra answered, tilting her head down and placing a gently, feather light kiss on Asami's forehead. "Now let's get you in bed."

"Bed?" Asami cooed, head lolling down, rolling back and forth. "So we can  _do it_."

"No, so you can sleep," Korra replied. "You need your rest so that your teeth can heal."

Asami still giggled as Korra set her down, taking off Asami's heels and jacket and clothes and helping her into one of Korra's tank tops and a pair of shorts. Asami's energy quickly faded though, and after a dose of pain medicine, she was less laughter, and more a easy, lopsided smile. "See you in a few hours, okay?" Korra whispered. "Call if you need."

"Okay," Asami replied, laying her head down. "But I always... need you." Asami smiled and closed her eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.


End file.
